Truck Bed
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler and Caroline have a little fun. Just a plot less story about teasing and where it can lead. Hope you enjoy I own nothing.


**AN: I own nothing hope you enjoy. I tried for weeks to write this other story I wanted to, but this came to me last night so I typed it up after I wrote it. Sometimes Storms are a good thing especially when you're blocked. This is set in season 2 after he turned, but no Jules or any other drama just Tyler and Caroline. **

**Truck Bed**

Tyler was watching Caroline, the way she was teasing him was driving him crazy. It was bad enough he was next to her all day long in class. All day she'd been giving him light touches, glances in his direction, and those notes. The notes were what had almost made him find a locker room or bathroom and get his self off. She was doing this on purpose that was without a doubt true. Now she was dancing on the bed of his truck, seductively. Her hips moving to an invisible beat, because they didn't have a radio or anything on.

She had on a red bikini top with short shorts and a bikini bottom that matched the top. He could see the bottom strings peaking out of the shorts she was wearing. He really was going to get her for this later he thought to himself. Tyler turned the beer bottle up again needing another swallow. He said it was his way of not loosing it right now. How could she keep teasing him like this he thought again, it was just not fair.

Caroline smiled bending down right in front of Tyler. She took the beer bottle finishing the last bit in it before tossing it down. She knew the look he had meant payback was coming later. She could read his thoughts by looking at his expressions sometimes. It was really about knowing him for so long she knew, but still; to her it was reading his mind. She knew he was also turned on by what she was doing. She'd started it in their bed that morning; she'd given him a blow job as a wake up call. The first one she'd let him cum, but the one in the shower she'd left him hanging.

She sat down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. She nuzzled his neck taking in his smell; it was Tyler's natural scent there. He had a little bit of the wolf in that scent too, but it mostly all him. She loved the scent on him; it was what drove her crazy at times. It was what had her wanting him so badly today. Three days until the next full moon and not only was Tyler feeling it, but so was Caroline. She was connected with both Tyler and the wolf inside of him.

He lightly growled hoping their friends were too busy having fun to notice that they'd slipped away. It had been Elena's idea to have this thing. He hadn't wanted to go until Caroline said she'd take his mind off of being there. She was defiantly doing that for him and then some. They had slipped out during the movie taking his truck and driving into the woods. Caroline leaned closer moving his hands up to her breasts. She nipped at his neck hearing him whimper. She knew he was turned on without the scent his body was releasing.

Tyler cupped her breasts through her bikini top the way she liked him to. It was her turn to whimper as he jerked the top down before he had it untied. Her breasts were just the right size for him, not to big or small because he really wasn't into that. Caroline was perfect for him and he knew that she was going be his, long before they officially got together. Caroline made a sound that was just like a cat purring and he knew it was the closest sound to a purr she could make. He already knew that he was in trouble and he could only think of one thing; bring it on.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline moved her hands down as she bit his skin, sucking it into her mouth. Tyler moaned leaning back against the cab of his truck. She whimpered feeling the painful pleasure as he twisted her nipples. She ground against him, moving back and forth on his lap. Tyler grinned as her head fell against his shoulder; she was so close to cumming. He could smell it on her and it was driving him even more now. He wanted to be inside of her so badly to feel her cumming around him.

"Not yet, love," he said against her ear pulling at her nipples before he stopped. Caroline closed her eyes tight whining when he stopped. She'd been so close and she wanted to cum now, she couldn't wait much longer. He cupped her face moving it up to his before kissing her lips. Tasting her lips was wonderful every time. It was a taste that he had for three years and he wasn't ever going loose it. There had been times when they weren't together. He'd missed her so badly, but it was his own damn fault for listening to what his dad said.

He pulled the stings on her bikini top letting it fall. Once it was down he went for her right breasts sucking her nipple into his mouth. Caroline cried out his name as he gently but firmly pulled the nipple between his teeth. She loved this; anybody could catch them right now. He ran his hands over her back then up her sides. His fingers felt like fire they were so warm, one of the affects of being part werewolf.

Instead of answering her cries of his name, Tyler moved to the other breast doing the same thing. She knew how good he was at sex. He'd been her first and he'd already been well experienced then. She always wondered who'd taught him, or how he was so wonderful at this. However, he never spoke of it and she never brought it up either. She was okay not knowing who had been his first in bed, because with his reputation before they'd gotten together, she didn't want to know. It was bad enough she knew he'd been with Vicki. She pushed those thoughts away though, not wanting think about the past.

Caroline felt his hands move down cupping her bottom moving her closer. She could feel his hardness against her now. She thought if she moved harder she would cum right here and now without being inside of him. Tyler wasn't going let that happen though moving her slightly back while untying her bikini bottoms.

Once they were untied he slid his hand inside of her shorts, pulling the bottoms out before stroking her clit. He pinched it between his fingers causing more sounds to come from her. Caroline bucked against his hand her eyes opening wide not able hold back anymore as her first orgasm took over. Tyler kissed her still stroking her clit as she bucked against his fingers; she hadn't been able to cum all day. Her hands and fingers never worked on herself unless he was there in front of her. He'd ruined her to cumming alone on her bed at night or during the day.

Tyler let up on the pressure pulling his hand free from her shorts lifting her up. With his werewolf speed he laid her back on the truck bed moving over her. He undid her shorts jerking them down tossing them somewhere. He looked down at her southern lips glistening before he bent down thrusting his tongue into her folds. Caroline let out a shout trying to reach his hair, but she couldn't so she gripped the side of the truck. He sucked her juices from her body licking at what tried to slip out.

Her eyes closed as he pushed her legs up, placing them over his shoulders. He looked at her smiling at the way she looked, he'd done this to her again. Tyler went back to what he'd been doing sucking her clit into his mouth. Her feet moved against his bare back, she couldn't remember when he'd taken it off. She knew it was because of her that he'd removed it, however.

Tyler moved his mouth down darting his tongue into her opening causing her to arch up holding tighter to the truck. "TYLER," She cried out feeling her orgasm building back up, "Please baby," she was not above begging him for it.

He looked up at her, the blue eyes he loved looking back at him before he moved up after removing his shorts. He wanted to be inside of her now and he was going to be. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him before he thrust inside of her. She moaned into the kiss mirroring his as he stilled once he was deep inside of her. She had known that teasing him all day would give her this reward; she'd done it to him before. Tyler kissed her moving with her with each thrust holding her to him as close as he could. He never wanted to think of life without Caroline, he couldn't imagine it.

She moaned as he shifted position hitting both of her spots that drove her to another orgasm. She wrapped her legs around him making her self tighter. Tyler moved his mouth down to her neck placing kisses there hoping that nobody found them. He loved hearing her scream his name; even the wolf inside of him loved it. She rolled her head to the side letting him have better access if he wanted to nip and bite.

Tyler growled against her neck picking up the pace as he held her hips. Caroline ran her hands over his back running her nails over it. He let his head fall against her neck before moving even faster in and out. Caroline matched his thrusts as they moved in a blur. She felt his lips against hers again kissing him as they both felt their climax over take them. He emptied him self into her as she let her orgasm over take her cumming around him. She clamped down on his cock flipping them over so she was on top. She thrust down hard and fast. She collapsed on his body hearing him trying to catch his breath.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC VP VP VP VP VP VP TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Tyler opened his eyes looking up into her eyes with a smile. He moved his hands over her back wishing they were in one their beds. It would be easier to just fall asleep right now like his body was begging him to. However, somewhere there could be people or worse things that would hurt them if they let their guard down.

Caroline smiled snuggling against him feeling content with him still buried inside of her. "I should tease you like this more often," she said glad to be held in his arms. Ever since she'd turned his arms was the only thing she wanted to be in. Her bed wasn't even the same unless he was in it or her in his.

It was hard and she knew it was the same for him. They were making it work though; they'd been together since ninth grade off and on. They had broken up twice in the last three years, but they weren't going anywhere this time. She had never been the one to end things, it had been him and it was always because of his dad. Both of those times they'd split it was because of a bad experience with his dad. She knew he'd wanted his dad's approval over his life. However, Richard Lockwood could have cared less unless he was beating on Tyler, about his son's life.

Now, the Mayor was gone and his mom had taken over the Mayor duties. Mrs. Lockwood loved her and was always the reason they'd gotten back together. It was bad to say things about the dead, but she was undead so she could say something. She knew that Tyler loosing his dad was the best thing that could have happened to them. One or both of them wouldn't be alive right now if his dad was still living. Her mom knew the truth, but that was it. She still had those dreams were they were killed because things were different. Tyler made it better after she woke up always could make her feel better.

Tyler smiled, "I think it is my turn to tease you, love," he started tickling her, making her squeal out. Caroline jumped trying to get away, but she couldn't. Tyler flipped them over pinning her hands down his eyes flashing golden. "The fun's not over yet," he kissed her claiming her lips moving slowly in and out of her.

She whimpered into the kiss, her entire body spent from last night and today as well. She loved him and would never want anybody besides Tyler. The wolf was a part of him so she counted him in the only loved Tyler. "I would hope the fun's not over," she said a moan coming from her lips as he moved down to her neck.

Her eyes closed feeling the slow build up as her next climax started, she knew she'd never have bruises, but if she could have them, she would love them. They were not bruises of hurt or anger, but of love and the love they had for each other. Sometimes she wished she could have them.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her body moving slowly this time enjoying the feel of her around him. The wolf was close to the surface too, he could feel it fighting for control. Caroline knew it too running her hand over his face. She made the promise to Tyler that she'd never leave him when he changed. She had left the cellar the other night, but she hadn't left the woods. She'd stayed close by waiting listening as the wolf howled and tried to get free.

She arched her back against him feeling her next orgasm take over. She let all of the memories of the past when they weren't with each other go. In her eyes he was the only person she'd ever let this close again. Werewolf and Vampire wasn't what they were to each other they were just Tyler and Caroline. She felt her body surrender to him as his did to her. Those three words coming from each in union, I love you.

This time they let sleep over take them cuddled up together on the bed of his truck. They could hear thunder in the distance, but they didn't care. He felt safe to get some sleep this time, he didn't know why, but he did. The rain felt good beating down against their over heated skin. She'd soaked in his heat and needed a cooling off as they drifted off the feel of rain against them drawing them into deeper sleep. The smiles on their faces never fading away as they slept close as they could to each other.

**The END **


End file.
